The New Hot Teacher
by Peetamydandelion
Summary: AU. Katniss is a high school student, she has a normal life and a best friend called Primrose, her "soul sister". her life changes when a new Teacher start to teach in her school, his name is Peeta
1. I won't bite you

**Author's Note: Ok this is my first fan fiction be easy on me. I'm sorry for anything, my first language is not english. Here Prim isn't Katniss' sister, she's her best friend and Peeta is a kind of teacher. Rated M for future scenes. Enjoy it.**

**My New Hot Teacher**

I woke up at the same time as I always do. I took bath and head downstairs for breakfast. My mother already had the coffee ready.

"Will Prim drive you to school?" she asked.

Primrose my best friend, or more like my soul sister, is how I feel.

"No, she went early to finish her homework" I said.

I finished my breakfast and realized I was late, I ran as fast I could. When I arrived at school all the students were already in their classrooms. I went to my locker and got the books for the next class, arts.

When I got in the classroom I saw them, the most penetrating eyes I've ever seen, blue like an ocean, and his blond hair.

"So, let's go class" the boy with the blue eyes said.

I sat down in my seat.

"Who is that?" I asked Prim.

"The new teacher, He has recently graduated, and he is so hot" I'd be lying if disagreed, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hi Guys, my name is Peeta Mellark the new trainee in the arts class, so where did you guys finish last?" he asked.

"Neoclassical period" Prim said.

The bell rang, but the only thing I remember of the class is his blue eyes. I just can't stop thinking about them, then I heard Prim screaming my name.

"I'm here" I said.

"Will you stay here forever, let's go!" She said.

We were at the school door when she said "Catnip, I can't take you home today" Catnip the nickname doesn't make me remember good things.

"It's ok, I can go, you know walking" I said and smiled.

"Yeah, see you later."

I was almost turning the street when I saw a black Corolla that stopped close to me. Wait Peeta was driving.

"Hi, you are Katniss Everdeen right ?" he said, he was wearing sun glasses looking really hot.

"Yes and you are Peeta Mellark the new teacher" I said as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, hum, do you want a ride? seems like we're going to the same way." Ok one part of me really liked that, but an another piece feels suspicious.

"I can go alone, thanks."

"Come on I won't bite you," he said with eyes full of pity. OK HE KNOWS HOW TO PLAY DIRTY.

"Ok, I trust you." We then both laughed.

**WOW, I know it is a small chapter, but if you liked it review for it to be continued. Thank you.**


	2. It's not love

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviews you're aswome. It's so good see that you are liking this. For this chapter I thought a lot thing, and sorry for anything again. Enjoy it...**

Maybe excited is not the right word, but I was nervous, not for being in a teacher car, for being in THAT teacher car. Ok Katniss control your hormones.

"So where is your house ?" He asked with a smile that seems has been made to kill anyone.

"You can stop there" He did "Thanks"

"Can I use your bathroom? I'll be fast I Promise"

"Sure"

We got in my house, I was praying for my mom be not in home, I've not had another intentions... Oh forget

"Beautiful house" He said

"thank you" I said

He looked around in the house and took a photograph "Who is that, your dad? He has beautiful gray eyes like yours" I probaly blushed...

"Thanks, he died in a car acident four years ago" I said holding back the tears that came when I talk about my dad's death

"Oh I didn't want to hurt you, sorry" he said putting his hands in my cheek. I blushed again. He noticied I wasn't okay. And I thought it cute. _WHY AM I THINKING THAT?_ I screamed to myself.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked

"Water, please" I walked around the kitchen table and opened the refrigerator door, maybe was because I was nervous or because remember my dad's death, I just know that the glass I was holding on now is on the floor, broke.

"SHIT" I screamed, Peeta showed up and started to help me with the shards "You don't need to..." When I looked at him, He was so close breathingpantinghe approximated, e closed my eyes waiting and...

My phone buzzed Peeta backed away. _SHIT, _I tought.

"I have to go. Thanks for the water Katniss" He ran away I hear the door beating, and I didn't say thank for drive me.

I took my cellphone, text from Prim

_Party tonigh?_

_No, today's still Monday _I answered

_Ok, see you tomorrow_

I went upstairs, took shower and finished my homework. I hear the door openning. My mom arrived, she works in the hospital. I went donwstairs and helped her with the dinner.

after we eat, I started watching TV, my mom came and join herself with me. We started talk abou our day. I really wanted to tell my mom about the new teacher, but I didn't want to start an interrogatory then I kept my mouth shut.

I went to my bedroom and throwed on my bed ready for sleep, but I wasn't sleep, the only thing I tought it was Peeta, NO! I was not in love with him (and I couldn't) maybe it'd be horny, but not love. I kept saying to myself that I wasn't in love, and I fall in sleep.

I woke up and went downstair to eat my breakfast and wait Prim for drive me. Prim honked. I said by to my mom and got in the car. We arrived in school.

"I see you later" I said to Prim and started run to find Peeta, we needed talk about yesterday.

I arrived in his office I beat the door. He opened, He wasn't beautiful, he was perfect! That's the right word.

"Hi" I said "We need talk about yesterday"

"Not here" he said

"I can't wait" I said

"Katniss it is not your faut I approximated, MY FAULT!" he said

"I don't remember to say that I wouldn't like to be kissed by you" I can't believe that I said it. He smiled, He has liked, and I smile for him.

The bell rang, first class. I kissed him on the cheeks that sounds like 'I see you later'. I turned around and went to my closet's way and I found Prim, oh she found me, whatever.

"Did you see who is back ?" she asked, she was screamming, I shook my head."Gale" she said

Oh hell no! Gale the boy who created my nickiname, Catnip. My first boyfriend who I catched having sex with my cousin, Madge. Now is back to torment my life.

**Author's Note: yeah gale is coming, I don't know what do with him yet, but yes he'll disturb Katniss and Peeta's relationship :O. Do you like the Slut side of Katniss? I do. Next chapter Monday, I can't wait to show you what's gonna happen. Sorry for anything how I said english is not my first laguage. Review to be coninued xx.**


	3. Kissing on the beach

**Author's Note: One more chapter for you guys, your reviews make me excited to write. About my **

**english, yes it isn't so good and I've been trying to improve but it's hard when you do it alone. All that **

**I know, I learned on my own. I'll improve I promise, but if someone is interested send me a PM. Enjoy **

**it...**

**Chapter 3**

Gale being here doesn't mean I'll see him all time. Who am I trying to fool ? I will see him all time, he'll

find me.

I was in front of my locker's door. I took out the necessary books for next class, then I saw him. His

gray eyes, his brown hair and his beautiful smile. I won't lie, he's beautiful, but I don't feel different

anymore, just the anger. Damn it, he saw me looking at him, now he is walking towards me. Calm

down Katniss it's just your ex-boyfriend, who you caught having sex with your cousin, calm down,

he's just a mother**er.

"Hi Katniss" He said.

"Hi" I said, as cold as I could.

"I missed you," he said wiping his hand on my cheek.

"I can't say the same," I said taking his hands off my face.

"Come on Katniss has been a long time since..."

"Since I caught you having sex with my cousin" I said cutting him off, "and guess what, I'm already

taken."

"You're lying" he said

"You are not the only man in the world, sorry Gale" I said and left him alone.

Running for the classroom holding back the tears. I don't feel anything for him, but it still hurts. I was

so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I'm at arts now. Even with all his charm, Peeta wasn't able to

get my attention.

The bell rang, I was about to head out, when I heard Peeta call me.

"Katniss can we talk ?" he said.

"Sure," I said. "I'll see you later," I said to Prim who was waiting for me outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"I haven't known you for that long, but I know there's something wrong. When you want to talk I'll be

here," he said as sweet as he could, but still with a worried tone. Should I tell him about Gale? Not yet.

"Just tired," I broke the silence.

"You should go out..." he stopped, "I'll buy you lunch, today after school" WAIT HE IS ASKING ME OUT.

breath...

"Sounds great, where will we go?" I asked, trying not to not show how excited I was.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

The day went as fast as a turtle in slow motion, but it finally finished.

I ran to my locker to put away my materials. I sent a text to Prim saying that I wouldn't be going home

with her.

I found Peeta waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hi" I said. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, he turned and opened the car door for me. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," I said and smiled "Where are we going ?" I asked.

"Out of the town for us have some privacy," he said, I saw the ulterior motives in his smile.

He drove to a kind of beach, where the waves hit the rocks. A beautiful place to relax. We went to a

diner, where we bought two hamburgers and two cokes and sat down in the sand. We ate in silence,

and it stayed that way until the moment he talked.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not? And please don't lie saying that you are just tired." I

might tell him, he was worried about me.

"Fine, it's my ex boyfriend, he came back and I don't know why, but that motherfucker torments my

mind," I said. I could feel the tears coming.

"Do you still love him?" He asked.

"What? No." I said.

"Oh, why did you break up?" he asked. Why is he asking these things?

"I caught him and my cousin Madge having sex." the tears are gone, now I was angry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Katniss." He said and took my hand, I felt something weird in my stomach, "It's

beautiful isn't it? The sunset, my favorite color."

Yes it is beautiful, wonderful, wonderful just like him, Peeta Mellark. I looked at him, and moved by

the impulse, I kissed him, he returned it. I put my hand on his neck and felt his hand on my hip, I

jumped onto his lap and pulled him close. He opened his mouth to give space for our tongues, I didn't

want to stop, but I had to, I needed air, then I stopped and he said:

"This is..." The best kiss I ever kissed, "wrong." WRONG ? I HAD GIVED HIM THE BEST KISS IN THE

WORLD AND HE SAY THAT IT'S WRONG "but good, so, so, good" hm better now.

"I don't care if it is wrong or not, I want you." I said and kissed him again

Then the kiss was so hot, I mean really hot. I took off Peeta's t-shirt, so I could see his bare chest. Then

an old man screamed.

"HEY IF YOU WANT TO FUCK, GO TO YOUR HOUSE NOT HERE!" and we blushed.

We went to the car and started to kiss again, I could feel his ** getting erect, and I decided to stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked

"You did everything absolutely right, but I have to go home, my mom doesn't know that I'm gone."

"Yeah, I have to go too, correct some tests." Oh yeah he is my teacher. "Can I drive you home?"

"Sure" I said.

We talked all the way to my house, about everything. I learned that he is a good cook, and painter. He

learned that I love animals and want be a doctor.

We arrived at my home.

"I really want to invite you in, but my mom is already at home" I said, sad.

"No problem, I really have to go" He said with that smile that I love so much.

"Ok" I gave him a little kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," he answered.

I smiled, and he drove off.

**So what do you think about this chapter? I really loved to write it, first Peenis kiss in this fiction, was **

**so hard to stop now. The next is coming soon, this time I don't know when I'll update but will be this **

**week, promise! About my english I really want to get better at it. So if you want to help me send a P.M. **

Can't wait to post the next chapter. Review so I know if you're liking this. xoxo**  
**


	4. Am I in Love ?

**Smut, you have been warned.**

**Author's note: Another chapter for you guys, thanks for the love, and here is the answer for the people who send me ****flame reviews****: Fuck You. To another thank for you love and I really want to say thanks to ****bchampagne****, she's amazing and is helping me with my grammar, Love you all.**

**Chapter 4**

It's been a week since Peeta and I kissed on the beach, since then we've been making out. A lot things have happened, hidden kisses during school, sex texting, and he came to my house when my mom wasn't there, obviously. One day I had to hide him in my closet because Prim came to study and didn't tell me beforehand. No, I haven't told her about Peeta, he is our teacher and I don't know how Prim would react. Back to present, Peeta was in my house for us watch a movie.

"Popcorn?" I asked him.

"Is it delicious like you?" he asked. I smiled and sat down beside him, I felt his arms around me. Popcorn is over, we watched half of the movie and now I'm so bored. I looked at him, he caught my gaze, and we start kissing. I felt his hand on my hip and go down to my ass.

"Can we go upstairs?" I said breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I said yes with my head.

He carried me in his arms upstairs to my room. He put me down, and we began to undress each other. In seconds we were only in our underwear. I pulled him close, he pinned me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his hips. I could feel his erection touch between my legs, separated only by thin fabric. He pushed me to the bed where I take his underwear off and see his length. Holy god, It is so big, I looked up at him.

"Suck," he said huskily, and I did, I could hear his moans of pleasure. "Yeaaaahhh, oh yeaahhh, Katniss you are so good at giving head." He pulled my face up for a kiss. I felt his hand going down my abdomen to the apex of my thighs.

"Touch me Peeta, please" I begged, and he did. I was burning inside and when he started to touch me the fire calmed down and started up again. I felt his tongue go into my pussy so hot… "OOOOOOOOHHH Peeta"

"Do you like this Katniss?" He asked touching me again

"Yeeeeeeeeeeesssss" I was having an orgasm, when I came in his hand and mouth. "Your turn…"

I opened my legs, he seemed to have liked what he saw. "Go Peeta." He started looking around for something and was taking forever. I was getting impatient. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"I forgot the condom" he said.

"I don't care" I said.

"You don't but I do Katniss, I can't have sex with you without a condom I'm so sorry." Is he worried about me? Most guys wouldn't care about the risk for the girl, just for themselves, but he does.

"You're right, I cannot have sex without a condom." I said and kissed him, I felt something in my heart. He was being so cute and worried… WAIT I SAID THAT LIKE I'M IN LOVE, AND I'M NOT.

"Should we finish the movie?" he asked.

"We should get dressed first." I said and smile, he smiled too. I haven't seen Peeta since Friday when we "watched the movie". He was so careful with me, I wanted to have sex with him, doesn't matter with or without the condom, but he didn't want to risk it. I'm not feeling rejected, I'm feeling loved, and it's this kind of thinking that tormented me. Being in love with him was wrong (also kissing him), but a relationship would be different. We will face many obstacles, like our age and the fact he is my teacher.

I thought about it all my weekend, Monday we'll talk, we have to!

**PEETA'S POV**

Katniss, why do you do this with my heart? It wasn't supposed to be love, just kissing, ok, and maybe sex. But now her name makes my heart race. Something that I haven't felt since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend Johanna. It's wrong but I can't control my heart. If I am in love with her, I'll fight against anyone or anything to get her. But the question is: Am I falling in love with Katniss Everdeen?

**KATNISS' POV**

I woke up and took a shower, in minutes I was downstairs waiting for Prim, she was late….

She honked outside and I ran out, to her car.

"You're late" I said.

"I'm sorry my cellphone died," she said and smiled, but it isn't funny now I have to wait until after school to talk with Peeta and I can't.

I went to my locker, got my materials and went to math class, I sat down and started to watch the time slowly pass, finally the bell rang. Time to see him. I ran to my locker and put my stuff away.

I was at Peeta's office door, now I'm afraid to talk with him, if he doesn't love me, do I love him? I cannot lose him, I turned around to go when the door opened.

"Katniss what are you doing here?" he asked and I turned around to look at him. He was looking into my eyes with his own beautiful blue ones.

"I-I-I-I came here to t-t-talk with you" I stuttered, sounding stupid.

"Oh, come in" he said, I sat down on a chair, and he sat on the table in front of me. "You can talk now."

"Hmm, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. I have to go." I moved to walk to the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"You are a terrible liar, sit and say what you have to say."

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said.

"Go Katniss" he said, angry.

"Okay, hmm," I bit my lips, "I'm confused about us. I-I-I-I know I shouldn't but I am, so if you want to scream at me, go." He didn't.

"Confused about what? Explain please" he said and smiled.

"I'm confused about what we are. I have this feeling, what is it? Love? Friendship?" I screamed.

"What is It for you?" he asked.

"L-L-L-Love I guess." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Do you love me Katniss?" He asked, why is he asking that? It's obvious that he doesn't love me back. Now it's time for one of us to leave with heartbreak, and it's going to be me.

"Maybe, look I'll understand if you want to break up with me." I said controlling the tears.

"not break up, just give a break for both of us, think more about that's feeling, and if it's love we'll be together, but for now just give a break" he said I can feel his sadness .

"You're right, hmm I have to go, see you later" I didn't wait for his answer I just ran and cried, I don't know why he makes it with me, but he does and now we're both heartbreak.

He was right we have to think more, but it still makes me sad. Then I promise, this week I'll stay away from him, and think more, or try….

**Author's note: yeah now Peeta and Katniss give a break to think more D: please don't kill me haha. Did you like de "smut" scene? Write it was funny hahaha, I promise they will have sex if you guys want to obviously. So this week is the "week of tests" so I don't know if I will update this week again maybe the next I don't know I can try (: and reviews to I know what you want happen before that chapter. Love you guys.**


End file.
